


Goodbye to You

by TaioraQueen15



Series: Inner Strength [2]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaioraQueen15/pseuds/TaioraQueen15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to Inner Strength. Daisy just tells Matt that she and her sister are moving to college and finishing High School in New York with their aunt. At the airport here, friends and family are there to wave her goodbye. and this is going to be my second songfic and third one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye to You

 

 

*-*-*-*-

Matt's POV

*-**-*-*-*-

 

_Of all the things I've believed in,_

_I just want to get it over with,_

 

All of the digidestined are at the airport, waiting for twins Daisy and Brittany. Tai was thinking about his best friend and childhood crush, even though she has to 

constantly remind him that he's like an older brother to her. Kari was crying and Davis was trying to comfort her as she remembered what happened to her and T.K.

when Piedmon got her brother and friends and Daisy sacrified herself for them. T.K. was always thinking about Daisy and how she would protect him in the Digiworld 

and looked up to Daisy as a mother when he was young.

 

_Tears form behind my eyes,_

_but I do not cry,_

 

Joe was thinking about a certain tomboy and how she was always by his side and told him to never give up. Izzy was thinking about the time when Tai was

being a certain troublemaker when they were inside the pyramid in the Digiworld and she and Sora both yelled at him to stop. Sora and Mimi were thinking about their

friend and how they were a great team and defeated that digimon, Kokatrimon, on the boat.

 

_Counting the days that pass me by._

_I've been searchin' deep down in my soul;_

 

Davis tried to put in his mind about the time when she first beat him at volleyball and taught him new serves and spikes with the ball.

Ken was thinking about the time when she first defeated Davis and Davis had gotten mad and started to cry, but at the end she was feeling a

little bad for beating him so she decided to teach him new tricks and Ken too.

 

Cody was thinking about the time when they were in the Digiworld and they were playing card games with the digimon and Daisy helped him out a little.

 

_Words that I'm hearin' are starting to get old,_

_it feels like I'm starting all over again,_

 

Yolei was thinking about the time when Daisy told her that she will always be her friend and to trust your digimon at all costs. In addition, 

to never leave a battle and to fight for what was right.

 

_The last three years were just pretend,_

_and I said..._

 

I was thinking about the time at the beach when Daisy first kissed me. In addition, I wondered why I didn't kiss her back. Nevertheless,

that was in the past and I was thinking that when she leaves I will kiss her and tell her that I love her.

 

_Goodbye to you,_

_goodbye to everything that I knew,_

 

Then the Hirayamas walk inside the airport with Daisy and Brittany and Mrs. Hirayama had tears in her eyes. Mr. Hirayama was trying to comfort his wife.

There was Daisy standing with her sister and looking beautiful and radiant with her bag over her shoulder. With one little tear in her eye.

 

_You were the one I loved,_

_the one thing that I tried to hold on to._

 

Daisy walked up to Tai and said: "I'm going to miss you, oh fearless leader", then suddenly Tai lost it. He buried his head in her shoulder and started to cry.

"Daisy, it's not going to be the same without you. Who's going to laugh at all of my jokes? Who's going to translate all of those big words Izzy uses?

 

"Who's going to remind me when Kari and Sora's birthdays are? Who's going to break up all of the arguments Matt and I get into about who has the better hair?

Who..." Daisy cut him off, giggling at first and then laughing.

 

_I still get lost in your eyes,_

_and it seems that I can't live a day without you,_

 

Tai stopped crying. "Tai calm down hun! Somebody will laugh at your jokes, and well, just about everybody could translate for you."

 

"Not Davis!" Tai exclaimed. "He didn't understand what Izzy was going off about the other day."

 

_Closing my eyes,_

_and you chase my thoughts away,_

 

"But I guess you're right. I am going to miss you a lot. You're like a third little sister to me."

 

Daisy rolled her eyes as the rest of us laughed. "What?"

 

"I may have to remind you when my birthday is too, Tai. I'm older than you." Tai flushed crimson.

 

"I knew that." He gave Daisy one last hug and a kiss on her cheek, causing Daisy to let a few tears fall down her face. This made me burn with rage,

and her sister told me to grow up.

 

_To a place where I am blinded by the light,_

_but it's not right._

 

Daisy then moved on to Kari and Sora. "Daisy, we're going to miss you so much. You've always been an older sister to us and you've been our role model,

especially considering Tai is my brother and Sora's boyfriend."

 

Her response earned a smile from Daisy, another smile from Sora and a vehement muffled 

exclaimation from her brother and Sora's boyfriend.

 

"Take care, Kari and Sora. Look out for everybody, mainly the troublemakers," she said causing all three of the girls to laugh. "I'm going to miss you two so much

and miss seeing you grow up and miss you winning your tennis matches." The waterworks had started.

 

I could tell by 7:00 each of us would shed their own fair share of tears.

 

_Goodbye to you,_

_goodbye to everything that I knew,_

 

Then she gives the next generation digidestined hugs and words of wisdom that they will carry with them. Davis was smiling at what Daisy said to them

and Yolei started to cry in Daisy's arms and so did the rest of them.

 

_You were the one I loved,_

_the one thing that I tried to hold on to._

 

Then she walked over to Izzy, Joe and Mimi and gave each of them big hugs and Mimi was crying in Daisy's arms and Daisy whispered something

in her ear that made Mimi blush.

 

Daisy wrapped T.K. in a hug, both of them alternating between laughing and crying at some memories. She knocked off T.K.'s fisherman hat

and ruffled his hair in a loving gesture. I saw my younger brother trying to keep it together but failed.

 

Daisy, just as she had done to Kari and Sora, whispered something into my little bro's ear that made him blush.

 

Tears began forming in my eyes as Daisy made her way to me. "Matt..." she started.

 

_Ooh whoa..._

_and it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time,_

 

Daisy and I looked at each other with tears falling down from both of our eyes.

 

"Stay strong." I whispered, brushing the tears from her eyes. "Daisy, I lov..."

 

"Flight 88 to New York City..." I drowned out the rest. That was my last chance to tell Daisy...

 

_I want what's yours and I want what's mine,_

_I want you,_

_but I'm not giving in this time._

 

"Here hun," she whispered, brushing a slip of paper into my hand as her parents  yelled at her once more. I squeezed her hand and I don't think she noticed.

There was no time to explain and no chance to say three little words. The rest of the chosen encircled us.

 

I kissed her cheek as her parents frantically began picking up her bags and suitcase. Daisy slowly released herself from my grasp,

letting her hands travel to my face and repeat the gesture I had done hours before, clearing the tears from my eyes.

 

_Goodbye to you,_

_goodbye to everything that I knew,_

_You were the one I loved,_

 

She picked up her bags and the fourteen chosen joined in a group hug until it was now only twelve chosen kids left. We all parted allowing Daisy and Brittany to board the plane.

Tears began to slide down all of our faces.

 

My shoulders began to shake as Daisy and her sister both turned around once more; tears had built up again in both of their eyes as they gave one final wave goodbye.

 

 _'I love you Daisy'_ and she never knew that when she left, her destiny was to become a famous model.

 

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

_Goodbye to you, (goodbye to you)_

_goodbye to everything I thought I knew, (goodbye to you)_

_You were the one I loved,_

 

I whispered to myself and looking around at the other Digidestined. Kari and Joe and Sora were attempting to comfort Tai while Izzy hugged Mimi tightly.

"Fate just has a weird way of bringing two people together and then slapping them in the face at the last moment.

 

"You two will be together someday," T.K. said, looking up at me, his blue eyes full of hope.

 

"Yeah," I answered wistfully. "That is, if I can ever get a minute alone with her to get the last two words out..."

 

T.K. continued his talk. "Trust and Friendship belong together, Matt, and I know they will be."

 

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to,_

_(the one thing that I tried to hold on to)_

_the one thing that I tried to hold on to._

 

We looked above us at the sight of Daisy's plane flying overhead with her sister also on board and off on it's way to New York. Goodbye, Daisy.

 

I climbed back in to my Mom and Dad's van and they were waiting for us to come out and as soon as we left, I reached into my pocket and read the note:

 

Matt,

 

By the time you're reading this, I'm probably off on my way to N.Y. I just wanted to tell you how much I'm going to miss you and be thinking 

of you when we're out there. Mom and Dad bought us a cell phone before we left so we wouldn't have to use our phone and racking up the phone bill.

Believe me, I would have too. My number is at the bottom and I hope I'll talk to you and the others of course when we land.

Please pass it on to the others for me. I've gotta go, mom and dad are yelling at us and telling us we'll be late if we don't get our butts moving out the door.

People just seem to have a way of interrupting the two of us when we're attempting to communicate, don't they. See you whenever, hun-

Daisy

 

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to)_

_Oh, oh whoa, oh, oh (one thing that I tried to hold on to)_

_and when the stars fall I will lie awake,_

 

T.K. asked what she said. I told him nothing and he just smiled at me. When we got out,

all of us went to the park and to think about Daisy and I did what Dais asked me to do, we all had her cell phone number.

 

 

In addition, wondering when I see her again, will she remember us when she comes back?

I know she will and I hope that she will listen to my song that I wrote for her when she comes back to us.

 

_You're my shooting star_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Goodbye to You. That belongs to Michelle Branch.
> 
> This is the second part to my Inner Strength series. I don't know what I was thinking.
> 
> And I also don't own Matt or the rest of the Chosen. they belong to Toei Animation and other companies.  
> I only own Daisy, Brittany and their parents. Hope you like this. and please leave kudos or comments, because I'd love to hear what you think.


End file.
